Ketsueki Saber
by CaptainKuroKlahadore
Summary: Zero, X, and Axl find Bass and Treble while out searching a remote desert location. How will Zero react when he learns Bass is his brother? And what will happen when Bass finally realizes how much of a resemblence X has to Megaman? Chapter 3 now up!
1. Brothers Reunite

_I got bored and 'cided to have Zero meet Bass. This'll be awkward to write.o.oU Though I am a complete psychopath(As I like to say), so yeah..._

_Oh yes! Ketsueki means Blood so the title for this story is basically Blood Saber. I might change it later on, dunno... _

---------------------------------

A blonde haired, blue eyed male reploid growled something about a friend being late under his breath. He was clad in red armor. That was just Zero. He didn't have much patients, unless it had to do with finding Mavericks, but if it meant waiting for X and Axl, eheheh...no, not much patients. "Maybe Axl locked himself in a broom closet or something..." He muttered.

"Did not!" A teenaged Reploid said, skidding to a stop next to Zero, followed by a blue armored reploid.

"Well it sure seemed like it." Zero muttered, rolling his eyes. "Are you two ready, now? I talked to Alia a bit ago, she said there are two unreadable signals in the Desert Ruins now." He said.

"I'm ready." X and Axl said in unison.

Zero sighed at how they spoke, but nodded. "Good." He said, then got off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to a door, opening it and walking inside, leaving it open for the others.

X and Axl both followed, then X looked at the teleportation devices.

Zero walked over to the little pad thing where they could set the coordinates by hand if they wanted and typed in a code thing. After a minute, he turned and walked over to one of the devices. "Five seconds, guys." He said.

X nodded. "Right." He said, then got onto one quickly.

"Now I know for sure you don't lke to wait, Zero..." Axl said and climbed onto another.

"You've been with us a while and just now learned that?" Zero asked as the time was up and they teleported out.

------------

"So what do you think it is?" Axl asked, following X and Zero, who were walking side by side, step for step in front of him.

Zero shrugged, though X answered before him.

"Probably some Maverick Sigma's trying to create and keep hidden." X stated.

"But still, it makes no sense. Is he using the Maverick Virus to block the signal?" Axl asked.

"We won't know until we get there, and we're not really sure what we're looking fo---" Zero started to say, but was tackled to the ground by a purple Reploid dog. It starting to lick him happily, almost as if he knew Zero.

"Argh! Get off!" Zero snapped.

"Treble! Get back here NOW!" An Ebony robot snapped at the purple dog as he ran over, panting some.

The dog, which had been called Treble, whimpered some, got off of Zero, and walked back over to the black robot.

Zero sat up, rubbing his face off. "Now I know why I don't like hyper animals." He murmured, then looked at the robot who he had guessed that the dog belonged to and froze. Something was familiar about him, but he just couldn't name it. 'Who is he...' He thought, though was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of X and Axl getting their weapons ready. He followed in line, stood up, and got his saber ready. "Who the heck are you?" He demanded, watching the ebony robot closely.

The robot looked at him a moment, then at X and Axl, then back to Zero. "Isn't it polite to say your name before you ask someone else's?" He responded, smirking some.

Zero grunted some. "Maybe so, but I'm a Maverick Hunter and I asked your name." He snapped. He was non too happy with the robot's previous response.

"Okay, okay, jeez, cool it, blondey." The robot said. "I'm Bass." He added, rolling his eyes some. "You got quite the temper." He murmured.

Zero sighed some in annoyance at being called blondey. He didn't like that. "Yeah, got it, 'Bass'. I'm Zero." He said. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Bass since he got his saber out.

"And who are you two?" Bass asked, looking at X and Axl.

"I'm X."

"And I'm Axl."

"X? Are you sure it's not..." Bass started, then shook his head. "Never mind." He said.

X looked puzzled, then looked at Axl, who looked back at him, then they both nodded to each other and put away their Weapons, though they were both ready to get them out again incase Bass was a Maverick.

'I don't trust this guy one bit... but... why is he so...familiar?' Zero thought, his mind trailing some, though he quickly snapped back to reality and looked at Bass again.

------------

Back at Hunter Base, X and Axl had taken Bass to a room to get him checked out, to make sure he wasn't Maverick. Zero had agreed to watch Treble, as Bass wouldn't allow anyone else to. That's what got him to thinking. Why pick him of all people to watch Treble? Why not X? Or Axl? They were as well known as he was, and he knew good and well X was probably a lot more popular than him...so what was Bass thinking when he put Treble under Zero's watch for the time being?

Zero shrugged. "I doubt I'll ever figure it out...though, I could just ask him..." He murmured, walking around outside in a nearby forest, allowing Treble to look around and get to know the area.

Treble let out a sharp bark and took off one way through the forest, obviously running after something.

Zero tensed up at first. "Hey! Treble! Wait up!" He called, taking off after them, then withdrew and ignited his Z-Saber, incase it were a Maverick.

Treble didn't listen and kept running until he finally dashed under some bushes that had thorns and what not in it.

Zero panted some, skidding to a stop, then knelt down where Treble had ran in at. "Stupid Mutt." He mumbled. He peered into the place where Treble was to see that Treble was digging around, trying to get in a...hole? "Treble!" He snapped, reaching in and grabbing the purple Dog's tail, then tugged hard and pulled him out.

Treble emitted as sharp bark of pain from his tail being pulled like that, then looked at Zero with confused eyes, though, in a way, they were scared, as he thought Zero would hurt him.

"What in the name of Sigma are you doing!" Zero demanded, sighed and releasing Treble's tail.

Treble just bark in a reply, but then tackled Zero again like he did earlier, but instead of licking his face, he balled up on Zero's stomach and fell asleep.

Zero groaned some. "Ugh." He muttered, just laying there. "Maybe X and Axl will be done soon. And them, and Bass, will come and look for me or maybe X will contact me." He told himself, sighing.

---------------------------------

Haha... I stopped as Zero took off after Treble... Oye. I feel sorta sorry for Zero in this... having to meet Bass, then watch Treble... he should get Treble a leash.o.0


	2. Checking For Mavericks

_Hahaha, alright, on with this story! This is rather fun. Though, I think I've got the characters a bit OOC... -Shrugs- Ahh! Oh well! I shall get better, I hope...can someone tell me if they are OOC or IC? Please...? Oh, and two people reviewed. One of them wandered how Bass and Treble got here, the other wondered how Bass survived so long. And this one person said a flash back of how they survived would be good... wahoo! Yay for reviewers! Now I have a better way to do it! -Chuckles- I've had little sugar and I'm hyper.O.O _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour passed and Zero still lay on the ground where he was with Treble sleeping peacefully on his stomach. "Ugh, this mutt sleeps too much." He muttered in an annoyed tone. "Hope they're almost done..." He murmured.------

"I wander where Zero is with Treble...it's been about thirty minutes since we got done...shouldn't he be back by now?" Axl asked, looking at X and Bass with curiosity.

X shrugged from his place against the wall. "Not sure, though yes...he should be back by now." He responded.

Bass jumped down from the counter, of which he was sitting on. "I'll go look for him." He said.

X and Axl looked at him. "Huh?" X asked.

"You heard me. I'll go looking for him." Bass said.

"Fine, though, don't run off." X said.

"I won't M--- X." Bass had started to call him Megaman, though swiftly stopped himself from it. He turned and headed out the door, moving rather quickly. "Maybe I'll get some time to talk to him also..." He muttered silently under his breath. "Though, I wander if he is..."

---In the forest---

Bass walked silently through the foliage and undergrowth, looking around for red armor, or blonde hair. "Zero!" He called.

Zero perked up at the sound of his name, then craned his neck back just enough to try and look back. "Down here!" He called.

Bass heard his response, then darted that way. He skidded to a stop, then chuckled silently at the sight of Zero. "Oye! Zero!" He called down. "You alright?" He asked.

"Dunno, does having a sleeping Wolf on you count as being hurt?" Zero asked.

Bass walked over, standing over Zero now. "Nope." He said, then whistled. "Treble! Up!" He commanded.

Zero looked confused. Would the dog really listen to him? Seemed he didn't wanna listen.

Treble perked up in surprise, then raised his head, waking up instantly. After a minute, Treble stood up and climbed off of Zero's stomach.

"Good boy." Bass said, then looked at Zero. "So you're the real Zero, huh?" He asked.

Zero sat up, then blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Bass' expression turned puzzled. "You mean you don't know?" He asked.

"...No." Zero said. "Didn't know there was more than one person named Zero..." He added.

"Oh, there probably isn't, but Treble usually isn't friendly to anyone aside from those who were created by, or have some alliance to Dr. Wily. Didn't you know?" Bass asked.

Zero froze at the name Dr. Wily, but then jumped up. "No, but what're you saying?" He demanded. "I have no relation to that madman!" He snapped. Indeed, he knew who Dr. Wily was and what he did, though he didn't know as much as he should've.

Bass stared at Zero a moment. "What? You're kidding, right?" He asked, then got a flash back of the last thing Dr. Wily had told him.

-----------------------

"Now the capsule should open in about one hundred(Or was it thirty? Ugh, I dunno!) years, if I'm correct." The 'madman' Dr. Wily said, leading an ebony robot past capsules in a stone room.

"Yeah, alright, Doc. But will any of the others wake up? And what about Treble?" Bass asked.

"Yes. Zero will be awake sometime before you will, unless something goes wrong." Wily Stated. "And Treble will wake up when you do."

Bass nodded. "Good. I want Treble with me." He muttered.

Wily stopped at an empty capsule near the back of the stone room. He reached over and pressed a button on it. It let out a hissing sound, then opened slowly.

Bass looked at it, then looked over at the capsule next to it. "Is that Zero?" He asked, pointing at the Crimson Robot within it.

"Yes, now hurry and get in." Wily said, seeming to be in a rush now.

Bass sighed some, then climbed into the capsule.

-----------------------

"No, I'm not kidding." Zero said, managing to calm himself back down.

Bass' brow furrowed slightly. "I guess it's understandable, then. You were in a..." He started, then shrugged and shook his head. "Ahh, nevermind. Let's get back, X and Axl are concerned that something may have happened to you." He said.

Zero's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Fine." He said. 'What was he talking about? He's gotta be talking about someone else, I've never met Dr. Wily, I mean, he was alive back in 20XX, wasn't he? This is 21XX...' He thought.

Bass turned, then started walking, not bothering to see if Zero was coming.

Treble looked at Zero in a curious sorta way, then barked some, happily.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Zero said, then started to walk, following Bass. Treble happily followed him.

---Back at Hunter Base, a few minutes later---

"There you are." X said as Zero, Bass, and Treble stepped inside. "Where was Zero at?" He asked.

"Treble was asleep on his stomach and wouldn't wake up." Bass said, giving a playful grin after a minute.

Zero nodded slightly, then walked over to a chair and set down, listening to them talk.

------

A couple days later, Zero was getting worried, as there had been no Maverick reports, nor had Sigma or Vile caused any trouble.

"X! Axl! I'm going out on a Ride Chaser to check out some places that might become infected with the Maverick Virus, it's too quiet!" Zero said in a rather loud tone as he walked into a room where X, Axl, and oc course Bass and Treble sat.

X looked up at Zero. "Alright...wait, alone?" He asked.

"Of course, alone! Two people can't fit on my Ride Chaser." Zero said.

X sighed slightly. "Zero, what if Sigma's setting a trap to capture one of us?" He asked.

"I can handle him if he tries anything, X, you know that." Zero stated.

"What's a Ride Chaser? I could go with him on another one, or use Treble." Bass spoke up, suddenly.

Axl wasn't paying any attention, truthfully. He was playing some sort of video game that included explosions, guns, and swords, and it seemed to be keeping him rather occupied.

"What?" Zero asked, looking over at Bass now. "How could you use Treble?" He asked.

"A certain technique I use with him would allow me to." Bass said calmly. "But show me a Ride Chaser, I think I could handle one."

Zero looked at X inquisitively, wandering if he should or shouldn't take Bass.

X nodded in response and Zero nodded back, then looked at Bass.

"Alright, c'mon." He said, turning and heading out the door, Bass following right behind him.

---Ride Chaser Room---

Zero stopped as he and Bass entered the room where they held all of the Ride Chaser's. "Okay, Bass." Zero started. "These over here on the left, are the ones that certain Hunters own." He motioned to the left side of himself, then continued. "These on the right are available for everyone to use." He finished, pointing to the right, then walked down to the third Ride Chaser on the left and leaned on it. It was purple and grey, of course, it was his. "Find yourself one." He added.

Bass nodded. "Got it." He said, walking down to the center of the room, then turning to the right and examining the Ride Chasers. 'I'm thinking the one he walked to was his...' He thought, then spotted one and ran over to it. "How about this one?" He asked, standing next to a silver and red Ride Chaser.

Zero looked over at him, then nodded. "Alright." He said, walking over. "Let me insert the coordinates..." He said, opening a small panel thing on it and typing something, then shut it. "Alright, we're ready." He said, walking over to his, but inserted the coordinates, then got onto his Ride Chaser. "See the button in the center of the handle?" He asked, looking over at Bass.

"Yeah, why?" Bass asked, nodding some.

"Press it." Zero said, then pressed the one between his handles and he teleported out, as did his Ride Chaser.

Bass pressed it and teleported out also.

---Frozen Tundra Area---

Zero waited, abit impatiently, for Bass to show up. "C'mon...ugh..." He muttered, then a beam of light shot down and Bass appeared on the Ride Chaser.

"Okay, I'm here!" Bass said.

"Good...Now let's go." Zero said, pulling his foot up onto the Ride Chaser, which he'd had it down to keep himself standing.

Bass nodded, though he hadn't had his foot down. "How does this thing work?" He asked.

"The button on the handle." Zero said, then tightened his grip on the handles and took off like a shot.

Bass looked at him take off, then looked at the button. "Ahh! So I just hold onto it and it goes, seeing as it's on the part where I hold?" He asked himself, then grabbed the handles and his Ride Chaser took off as well.

Zero looked back behind himself at Bass, then smirked some. 'Good, he got it to going.' He thought, then looked foreward. After a minute or two, Bass managed to get next to Zero. "Great! You're driving it perfectly!" Zero said, looking at the Ebony Robot.

"Yeah, not to hard." Bass said, nodding some.

Zero nodded back, then looked foreward. "Before we do start looking for Mavericks, follow me and I'll get you used to the controls fully." He said, leaning to the left and the Ride Chaser turned sharply.

Bass nodded and repeated Zero's movements, though followed behind him instead of beside of him. "And we are headed where?" He asked.

"An obstacle course. You'll get used to it quickly. That is, if you learn as quickly as I do." Zero said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, THAT chapter is done. Haha...sorry for stopping it right there, though! Gomen! But still, I thought it was a good place to stop it.0.0'Ain't I weird? Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up A-SAP!_


	3. Owch

_Well, chapter three is doing good, I HOPE this scene came out alright. I've been Roleplaying Megaman with my cousin ALOT and whoa, does she EVER do a good Sigma. Oye, she plays him perfectly. Well, maybe he's a bit more evil than he was before, as he ripped off one of Absolute Zero's wings off(Well...both, really...), knocked him out, and reprogrammed him to the Maverick side...but anyhow! I'm getting side tracked, on with the story!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of riding through the Frozen Tundra, Zero sharply turned and skidded as him and Bass drove into a strange room. "Wander what this place was used f---" He started, but then the doors slammed shut and the lights, which were extremly bright, turned on.

"Zero! What's going on!" Bass asked, looking around swiftly, turning his right arm into a buster and getting it ready. He'd already stopped his Ride Chaser.

Zero growled slightly. "This has Maverick written all over it..." He hissed to himself, then looked at Bass. "Dunno, BUT, I think Sigma has something to do with this!" He said, then jumped off the Ride Chaser and got his Z-Saber out and ignited it.

"Sigma?" Bass repeated, but shook his head and climbed off the Ride Chaser. "Are we going to have to..." He started, but then one door opened up and a bald Maverick walked in, followed by a Maverick in purple armor.

"Ahh, you're finally here, Zero." The one in the front said.

"Shut up, Sigma!" Zero hissed.

"Well aren't we snappy?" Sigma asked, laughing evilly.

Zero growled some, then looked behind Sigma. "I see you brought Vile..." He muttered.

Bass darted over to take Zero's side. "I take it the front one is Sigma?" He asked quietly.

Zero nodded in response, but said nothing, keeping his eyes on Sigma and Vile.

"Ready, Vile?" Sigma asked.

Vile nodded. "Of course." He said.

Sigma nodded back, then got his scythe thing out and ready.

Zero growled slightly. "Bass...see that door over there?" He whispered, motioning to a door on the far right that had a sword like symbol above it.

Bass nodded. "Yeah, why?" He whispered back.

"Run for it. Now." Zero said quietly. "If they do as I think, then Vile will chase you, I'll take Sigma. If you can, get back to Hunter Base, and get X and Axl."

Bass nodded. "Will you be okay?" He asked, his voice in a whisper.

"I'll be fine." Zero responded. "Now go!" He said sharply, his voice raising, then he turned nad took off for a door on the other side of the room, which had a chain symbol on it. He already knew what room he was heading to. He could tell by the symbols, as he was used to seeing symbols for certain things.

Bass watched him a moment, then turned and ran for the other door, glancing back at Zero. What rooms were they going into? Or where did the doors lead? He didn't know, though he thought he would probably find out.

As Zero had thought, Vile took off after Bass, and Sigma followed after Zero swiftly.

Zero smirked some, still running, then sheathed the sword so he wouldn't have to worry about dropping it. 'Just as I thought...Mavericks are so predictable.' He thought as he ran, taking a sharp left.

"You know you can't run forever, Zero!" Sigma called.

"Oh? I'm a machine, remember? I can't run a pretty good distance without having to stop!" Zero shouted without glancing back. "Besides, you're too slow to catch me!" He added.

---With Bass and Vile---

'Man, this guy don't give up!' Bass thought, dodging the bullets that Vile shot at him. "Now to program my teleporter to..." He muttered, inserting something into the thing on his wrist. "...the Hutner Base and go back!" He added. He pressed the button that made him teleport and he vanished in a beam of purple.

"Curses that Maverick Hunter! He ran away!" Vile growled, skidding to a stop. Too bad he didn't know that Bass was neither Hunter nor Maverick...

---Hunter Base---

Bass teleported in and darted down the hall swiftly, heading back to the room where he remembered X and Axl being in. "X! Axl!" He shouted as he ran in.

Axl jumped, startled, and dropped the control from surprise. He must have really like that game...

"What is it, Bass?" X asked, looking over at Bass.

"Back at the Frozen Tundra area where me and Zero went... that Sigma guy and the smaller guy in purple armor showed up and Zero's running from Sigma! He told me to come get you for help!" Bass said quickly.

X stood up swiftly. "Did he say what he was going to do?" He asked.

Bass shook his head. "No, he just told me to come and get you and Axl, that he would be fine!"

---Back with Zero---

Zero took another sharp turn into a room without any exits. "Crap!" He growled, teeth grinding together as he skidded to a stop, barely, at the center of the room. "Dang it! No means of escape! And I'm not going to go back to Hunter Base!" He told himself, then looked back at the door as Sigma entered. "Great..." He muttered, but then perked and looked around the room, frowning after he realized it wasn't the room he thought it would be. Or he took a wrong turn somewhere. This room wasn't the prison cell area, where he was heading, but a room used for torture. What was a base in the middle of a Frozen Tundra doing with a Torture room!

"Well, looks like you're cornered, Zero." Sigma said, his tone evil. As always.

"Uh huh...what made you think that?" Zero asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes, then reached for the Z-Saber and pulling it out, igniting it and getting into a battle stance. "Well, sense there's no other means of defence...let's fight!" He said confidently.

"Fine by me." Sigma said and got his scythe ready.

Zero smirked some, then lunged at Sigma and aimed a strike at his side. Sigma swiftly stopped his attack with the blade of the scythe. Both stayed in that position for a minute or two, pushing against each other's weapon, then they both jumped back swiftly.

Zero was still smirking, and looking rather confident. 'Hope Bass gets back with the others soon, dunno if I can fight him here, I wasn't ready for this.' He thought before lunging at Sigma again.

That time, Sigma just moved back and barely avoided the tip of the Z-Saber, but then swung his scythe towards Zero's back while he couldn't turn, and embedded the blade deep in his back.

Zero let out a sharp cry of pain, wincing and nearly falling, as the blade of the scythe nearly hit his spin. "That was a dirty trick..." He growled through gritted teeth. "...but then again, you're a Maverick...Maverick's never play fair." He hissed, twitching slightly and barely keeping his grip on his Saber.

Sigma smirked, though didn't responde and turned sharply on his heel, lifting Zero up with the scythe and slamming him into the wall.

Zero yelped as he hit the wall, then growled silently. 'Hurry up, Bass!' He thought as the blade slid out of his back roughly and he fell to the floor, on his side, panting some. "This fight isn't over." He growled and stood up, making sure he still had his Z-Saber in his hand.

"Brave, as always, Zero. You will die here." Sigma said and got the scythe ready.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" A voice from behind Sigma said as an energy bullet flew at him.

"What!" Sigma turned sharply on his heel to see the bullet, bringing up his scythe just in time to block the bullet before it could hit him.

"X! Axl! Bass!" Zero said, seeing X and Bass with their busters ready, and Axl with his gun aimed at Sigma. "Finally!" He said, sounding relieved.

Sigma growled some. "I should have finished him off while I had the chance." He muttered under his breath. "I'll see you another time, Maverick Hunters!" He said before teleporting out.

Zreo sighed in relief. "He's a coward..." He muttered, falling backwards against the frozen wall behind him, but tensed up and let out a slight cry of pain as the icy wall touched his wounded back and made a pain shoot through his body.

"Zero! Are you alright!" X asked, running over to Zero.

"I'm...fine." Zero responded, squeezing his left eye shut. "Just a small scratch." He added, even though there was blood and oil forming on the ground beneath him.

"Right. Is that why you just cried out in pain as your back touched the wall AND why there is a puddle of blood and oil beneath you?" X said, shaking his head slightly.

"X! Me and Bass will go and take the Ride Chasers back to Hunter Base, so you two go on back." Axl said. Bass nodded to what Axl had said.

X looked at them, then nodded. "Alright." He said, then looked at Zero, who seemed to be a little reluctant towards this idea, and started to reprogram his teleporter - back to Hunter Base.

Axl and Bass turned and darted down the hall quickly, heading for the Ride Chasers.

Zero sigh slightly, though didn't say anything to X.

---Hunter Base---

The red and blue beams shot down as X and Zero teleported in.

"C'mon, let's get you to the medical wing." X said, putting one of Zero's arms over his shoulders, as he was having trouble standing as it was.

Zero sighed, but nodded. "Alright, alright, fine." He said.

X nodded back, then started walking, though slow so he could help Zero walk. "Zero, I don't know how you manage to get a hole in your back in a fight against Sigma when you've battled him time and again." He said.

Zero shrugged slightly as they walked, well, as X walked and he limped. "Me neither." He said.

Both of them fell silent after that, though finally came to the medical wing a bit afterwards.

"Okay, Zero, you stay here, I'm going to see if Axl and Bass are back yet." X said, helping Zero onto one of the repair tables.

"Ugh, alright. This isn't the one with the evil nurse, is it?" Zero asked.

"No, it's not, Zero, this is the place where Cinnamon works. The 'evil nurse' is on the other side of Hunter Base, anyhow." X said.

Zero nodded some. "...Alright." He said. "But if she comes, I'm gonna be up and running!" He added.

X shook his head slightly. "Yeah, right, you do that then, but try to stay on the repair table and contact me if you need me." He said, turning nad walking out of the room.

Zero glanced about the room, then tapped his fingers on the repair table he was sitting on. He was wandering what he could get into before anyone came to repair him, before X returned. "...I need a red marker!" He told himself quietly.

---

"Axl! Bass! You in here!" X called, running into the Ride Chaser room.

"Yup, just trying to get the Ride Chasers in place...ummm...we dunno how we're supposed to park Zero's, it either won't stay in one place or it keeps falling over..." Axl said, him and Bass both trying to get Zero's Ride Chaser to stand up.

X walked over. "You know, it would help to put it in park." He stated, pressing a button near the center of the handles and it seemed to jsut stay in place, instead of moving forward. "Now let go." He said, grabbing the handle as they let go, and stood it straight up. "There. See how simple that was?" He asked, releasing it, showing that it stayed standing.

Axl just kinda stared a moment. "Well mine automatically shuts off when we teleport back to Hunter Base, so..." He said.

Bass chuckled some. "I don't see how we didn't realize that." He muttered.

"Zero doesn't bother changing his setting to automatically." X said.

---Haha, back at the Nurses Office where Zero is---

Zero grinned some, holding himself up in the bathroom, infront of the mirror. He had randomly made scratches on his face now from a red marker, which he still held in his hand. "Haha, done!" He said, slipping the marker into a compartment in his armor. He turned nad limped back into the room, getting onto the repair table. Hey, who said he was gonna cooperate and not draw on his own face? Heck, he was bored with just waiting for the repair people, so he figured he should do...something.

Zero perked, hearing footsteps, then laid back, incase someone was gonna come into the room...hopefully it wouldn't be the evil nurse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pfft, that last thing with Zero, I KNOW was not like him, BUT, I just sorta felt like doing that, as I was hyper, so...yeah. Hopefully I'll be more in character later on in the story. I'm writing anotehr Megaman Story now, so it might take me a while to update this one._


End file.
